User talk:Tardir
Sure, I would be happy to help. Tell me what you need. Supahbadmarine 22:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well give me some details. What kind of Chapter are they? Supahbadmarine 22:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) How about the Knights of Pure Wrath, or the Knights of Righteous Judgment, or the Bloodstone Knights? Supahbadmarine 22:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I am okay with that. Just keep in mind that he would probably have a stand in due to the fact that Dreadnoughts sleep for centuries when not called to battle. Supahbadmarine 14:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You into Bionicles? I spent 10 years of my life collecting them... accumulating about 1 cubic metre worth of just bionicle pieces!! ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) They stopped selling them? Ahh well the storyline did kinda end, Mata Nui was finally saved from his slumber by the mask of life and the Toa Nuva... that was the whole idea all along... my first set was in fact Kopaka :3 --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Kopaka is definatley a favourite of mine... but I still cant get over how awesome Toa Lihkan was... it was a shame he died... and passed his mask over to Jaller...who then became a Toa! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Matoro was fun to build too! :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got my hands on Matoro Ignika :( But Mahri was relatively fun to build with the cool stuff like the movable shoulder pads and white nuva foot on his chest in which his head was attached, and the silver gill chords. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heres a question, how big and-or tall was your biggest MOC? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 1 metre! okay, thats huge... mine was about 2 feet... it was a red Makuta with the mask of life on his face that i got from Vezon and Fenrakk. I had trouble making them any bigger than that because they kept falling over from too much weight --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) About your map, I can understand that you want to get a picture of the fanon elements of this site. However, how are you going to make a map when we don't know where all these sectors are positioned relative to each other? Supahbadmarine 18:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You said that you were looking forward to Ezekiel's time as a rebel. Well i have added quite a bit. The best part is that I am still not done with that section. Look forward to the climax of Ezekiel's rebel days soon. Supahbadmarine 04:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, we like the same bands. Primarch11 03:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) It sounds quite good. red Crusaders and Shadow Lords are allies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the comment on my Titanium Fists page. hey do you have any chapters that could be allies with them? Also I like the Iron Warriors too along with the Alpha Legion. Primarch11 03:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) so how about my Titanium Fists and your Red Crusaders become allies. Primarch11 16:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) roger wilco. Primarch11 16:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) no idea why i said that, just felt like it. Primarch11 16:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) quick question, on your Red Crusaders page you manage to do a link to the White Brethren page on the info box. how do you do that? Primarch11 17:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) yea could you be a bit more specific because whenever i do it when im editing the info box it doesn't happen. Primarch11 17:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) got it thanks. Primarch11 17:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir! I was wondering if i could add the Hedoth to the list of enemies for the Mutacrat. The mutacrat are very aggresive in their attempts to attain advanced technology. Due to this, a tech saavy race like the Hedoth would very likely be subject to Mutacrat raids from time to time. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 22:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will add them. i look forward to fighting your Hedoth in the future. Supahbadmarine 22:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it. I will make sure to bring my A-game. Supahbadmarine 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats the spirit. Maybe the Hedpth and the Mutacrat can have a large war over trying to steal each others tech. Supahbadmarine 22:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your enthusiasm. One little note. Mutacrat infantry is not quite as weak as that of the Hedoth. This is not because the Mutacrat are physically superior(Because they are not), but because the majority of their military is made up of robots and fully automated vehicles. The Mutacrat actually have very few in their number that are willing to become soldiers, you see. Supahbadmarine 22:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey if its possible could you show me what they look like in the game. im just curious also check out the new picture i put on the page. Primarch11 22:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's best not to leave messages on file/ template talks, as they only show up when using recent changes, rather than wiki activity. --Lither My talk 02:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) okay got it tardir. Also didn't you say you were going to use the Titanium Fists on Dawn of War? Hows that going? Primarch11 13:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message on the Prophets of the Lion page. Yeah any combos that weren't taken already. *Blood Angels *Thousand Sons Thats it sadly, Emperors children were taken in the emperors iron, Dark Angels prophets of the Lion and blood ravens aren't a 1st founding chapter (as well as being rumoured successor of a traitor legion anyway.) and so can't really be used. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) on your message on the prophets of the lion did you mean blood ravens and thousand sons or blood angels and thousand sons? because i already have an idea for a blood angels/thousand sons thing but if you want we could work together on it.Primarch11 17:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, the Prophetic Forgiven and Red Crusaders can be enemies. If you have a mutant Chapter Master who has sereved with the chapter for close on 10,000 years the PF would be looking into investigating your chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey so Cal and I are working on a renegade group of marines called the Shadow Claws, marines who worship the Star Child, they also have other renegade marines from other chapters. So if you have an idea of a marine from one of your chapters that you like to contribute, leave a comment of the Shadow Claws Talk Page. Primarch11 20:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I have finished my two Eldar Warrior Aspects, just in case you are interested. Supahbadmarine 03:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir. I don't know whether you are interested in Namagh any more, but if you are i think you need to make a special unit for Namagh followers. Supahbadmarine 20:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir, can the Knights of Infinity be allies with the Red Crusaders? I was thinking that the reason could be something along the lines of a joint mission on reclaiming an Ork infested world. Totalimmortal 04:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir, I was checking out your user page and saw the list of bansd you like. Have you heard of Amon Amarth? They're basically a metal band that makes songs about Thor going to go kill a giant sea serpent and stuff. Totalimmortal 16:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I love Norse mythology, as my grandmother's side of the family is from Norway. Totalimmortal 00:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I want to say somewhere in the southern area... but I'm pretty sure thats wrong. Totalimmortal 17:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I called my grandma, and she said that their from some place north of Hermansverk and south of Trondheim. Apparently my great grandpa immigrated before WW2 broke out. Totalimmortal 19:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah... Cool. Thanks Tardir. Totalimmortal 21:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for supporting my proposal to Dark Seer. I hope you realize that we couldn't use the Red Crusaders in this, but would have to start work form scratch. I hope that you will contribute if Dark Seer gives his approval. Supahbadmarine 21:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for bringing that to my attention. I believe that it is NCF, but not quite canon-hostile. --Lither My talk 02:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir, could you judge my Jericho Terrius article? I'm looking for ratings like Story quality 8/10 Writing quality 7/10 Organization 8/10 I just entered it in a contest as a fan fiction article. Totalimmortal 11:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The part where it tells how he meets his friends doesn't replace the relations part, I just haven't gotten to that yet. Those mini stories are only there to describe the events that cause them to end up following Jericho around. Totalimmortal 18:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ey tardir, just letting you know that i haven't given up on the tardirverse wiki, the map is still a WiP and I'm remaking some parts to add more depth to the world. unfortunately it isn't going to look like i intended, but it will help create a better understanding of the world. Totalimmortal 11:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) yesssssssssssssss I'm featured user Totalimmortal 20:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Namagh to have a Vralgazi Clan? Supahbadmarine 21:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to tell me. You can make them as you please as soon as I add their section. I need to know a couple of things first. First of all I need you to give them a name. A Vralgazi Clan's name will always end with an I that has an ee sound. Furthermore the name of each Clan means "The Something People" in their tongue. For instance the name of the Borkendi who worship Nurgle means "The Withered People", and the Lakformi who worship Slaanesh means "The Splendid People". Just give me their name, and then you could add to the section as you please. Consider it as owning a small part of the article. Supahbadmarine 21:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I have added the section, so you may now freely edit it. Keep in mind that Vralgazi Clans are physically different to one another. Just imagine of Namagh could mold a mortal race's bodies and culture to his liking. Also, if they do work with Namagh's other followers, then the other Clans would view them with contempt. Their section is under the Minor Clans section. Supahbadmarine 21:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Tardir can you give me some input on my Jericho Terrius article again? I have a few ideas that I'm trying out in it, and I'm not sure if they're all good. Totalimmortal 06:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) he didnt go thorugh space and time, he's in a dream. hence the name of the chapter "Oracle: The Dream" Totalimmortal 22:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for help on Warlord Skullark da 'eadcrusher regards Dog of War Sun ravens Thank you for the info on the foundings. But like Space wolves worship of Pagan gods (Ie wolf spirits) and The Omnissiah of the Mechanus, they worship the Emporer and as I said before they see the sun as a gift of The emporor and worship it like the Esschlarchy does the saints. Thank you for your feed back. Hedoth and Zoragons?!? Wow, just noticed on your page that your a little bit Scottish, which is pretty awesome. Coincidentally I'm Scottish, and about 1/16th Norwegian. :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 09:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem ﻿Hey man its Dirge. Yah I dont know if your aware but if you look at Sporeguy33's "Red Legion" their Loyalist chapter name is Red Crusaders (your chapter). You might want to check that out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Alliance? How about the Techno Legion and the Blaze Ravens be allies? Could the Blaze Ravens could be testing new experimental anti-xeno tech from the T. Legion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) What happened in norway was terrible dude 3: I think i speak for alot of swedes that we will help you any way we can Legionaire22 10:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Last I heard, the guy they think was behind it has been arrested, and is saying something "big" is going to happen. 80 people have been killed last I heard of it, many of them children. I don't know any more on it, but it was absolutely horrible. Hope you guys have life sentences available. --Lither My talk 11:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Um... I dont think the BR could test anti-eldar tech. They're kind of buddies with them. I was thinking something more along the lines of anti-tyranid, anti-ork, or anti-necron tech. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK But the anti-tyranid/ork thing was really just a suggestion for the TG. Creating experimental weapons against the enemies of the Imperium. BTW are you going to expand that article? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Here is an idea. So after Braxi Necrons are gone Tyranids or Orks attack. The T. Legion could fight them and use all sorts of arcane and experimental weapons to fight back. The Blaze could even show up and help out, resulting in an alliance. They would win and the Tech. L. might expand their role into making new weapons to combat different foes. Weapons to fight Tyranids, orks, necrons, and other threats. And the Blaze Ravens and Red Crusaders might test them out. Heck they could build some form of bunker-buster or Titan-buster bomb just to tick off the Iron Warriors XD. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No i'm afraid that I dont have steam. Sorry :( Regards- DirgeOfCerberus111 20:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hope you going okay mate, heard theres some shit going on your way. Hope your alright, make sure to upload those pictures of your army once you finished em. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry, pls can i add your chapter again sorry, pls can i add your chapter ? Kasrkin Veteran / September, 20, 2011 Can a spacehulk do a warp jump ? Kasrkin Veteran / 11:14 / September, 23, 2011 Hey Tardir, I need some help with making a near invinvible alien species :D Check out my newest blog post and let me know if you're interested. Totalimmortal 09:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oooh you play minecraft? :D Legionaire22 17:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I have an empty kingdom with lots and lots of little peasent houses and mah big bad fortress. But it gets so lonely :'< Legionaire22 17:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Basically what their role is going to be. The timeline is pretty established now, so the Hedoth would need a somewhat minor role. Maybe they could wage war on the Xai'athi. --Totalimmortal 15:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|Kasrkin VeteranNO Legion, Warband or a Chapter can Beat 5000 Kasrkin Veterans all upgraded with Plasma Guns on a field combat with out Tanks, Vehicle, Freaking walkers, Titans, bombardments, or any armored support Spread the Word for your end in coming !!! the March of the Plasmatic Kasrkins has began !! __ / anytime / 10, 08, 2011 i was thinking maybe blac kknight, and don't worry hes not based on the original dar kknight and will be a lot different than the batman we all know and love. my other upcoming character will be based on him however. Since when did I compare the Red Legion to the Red Crusaders? I had never even heard of them until they were mentioned! --Sporeguy33 16:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll post this here so we dont side-track Viva's blog. This is a wiki for 40k, and so a discussion like this doesn't seem like it belongs here. But i'll leave this here: We all have our problems, everyone and that includes me. But many of other people's problems i can never understand. But to heck with that! To me, life is far too short to waste on gloom and doom. So long monoloque short, have fun! And why? Why not? Thats all I have to say : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir have you heard from Kirby lately? I've been trying to get the Empire of the Eldar thing rolling for almost a month now but he's been inactive. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I dont know about his life, so lets leave it at he's not active. Darn it I feel like the EotE will never start. Funny thing is that it was supposed to be the first AT. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Huh, strange. lol Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir do you remember the Lords of Midnight? Well I done some serious reconstruction and would like your opinion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol! I must be psychic, cause I decided to paint the two-handed axe last night! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir! I ws wondering who looks scarier, the Psychopath or this guy... Hey so I was wondering. Last time I asked you to take a look at the Lords of Midnight you said that your too tired. What about now? I'd really like some feedback. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Tardir, what does TT mean?Squeaky the first 20:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thought you'd like this: http://fandom.memebase.com/2012/01/05/fanart-cosplay-you-cant-fool-me-daleks/ WyldStallyn 19:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardir. I had this idea for a chapter. The Null Legion, a classified chapter compsing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. It has been the implantation process has been the sources of their troubles. So yeah, Blank marines running around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. And alot more happens to them, but explaining my biggest project yet will take too long. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir. Would you happen to have an EoM faction? Your servant, Gobba42 16:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wondering if you wanted to start an alliance or war. Would you mind looking at my canon material? Your servant, Gobba42 16:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardir about the whole joint-chapter-necron war-thing. Should we make a Joint Blaze Raven/Techno Legion Strike Force page? As for the battle itself, im still writing ideas for. Just a little usy right now. Oh and i've been meaning to ask, you listed the White Bretheren as destroyed. What happened to them? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardir, I was wondering if you could read the Battle of Pallas lll and give me some feedback? Its not done yet but I would appreciate your opinion. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardir. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I had plans for a chapter. It is a 3rd Founder I thought of. A chapter who are famous for their master crafted equipment and weapons. Gilded armor covered in beautiful hand crafted mosaics of famous battles or deeds. Basically paragons of the warriors creed. Think custodes crossed with marines. Lots of MK IV armor, and weapons like Guardian Spears. What do you think? Now I was told that you have unlocked the MK IV on SM the game. I was wondering if you could color a suit so it looks something like this. If you can that would be wonderful. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Tardir, I won't mess with your stuff again. Anything you working on I can help with, sir? Your servant, Gobba42 21:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, can I add to your fantasy wiki? Your servant, Gobba42 21:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, sir! Your servant, Gobba42 23:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tardir. So i was thinking, about the Fall of Seradon. I have been working on it for a while now, but now i've gotten to the point where the Tech Legion would arrive. I thought because they are your article you should add that part. Also i didn't want the article to become one sidedly my work, you know because its a joint thing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) This is that bolter i told you about, you can edit it if you like, just use paint (Insert random signature here) 01:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I WILL WIN THIS WAR Hey Tardir, Try writing orkmarine as an emitcon Orkmarine 03:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) hey tadir.can morpheus be in your roleplay.Fox2013 (talk) 01:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i could send you a list of what he can and can't do. i can also answer any questions u may have?Fox2013 (talk) 22:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 he isn't overpowered. i have a list to prove it.just chat with me about it,or message me.Fox2013 (talk) 16:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 As taking holiday for a long time in the warmth of Fenris(joke), I saw your post of Battle of the Destined and was wandering wether I can join in? "Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 06:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't see your reasoning for creating a category for.. well, successors of the white scars. It's never been needed for any of the other chapters, and frankly, if any of them, the Ultramarines should have a "successors category", but it's never been deemed necessary for them. Foundings should be enough of a divider between the chapters in my mind. LegionXIII (talk) 02:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: It's really a case of "If you have one, why don't we have one?" And then it all gets a bit tedious for such a small thing, if you know what I mean. LegionXIII (talk) 02:51, April 9, 2013 (UTC) EDIT to the EDIT: Scrap that then! I see there's successor categories for all the legions.. Guess I'll add mine up too, it can't hurt. .o> LegionXIII (talk) 02:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Tardir, could the Iron Krakens be allies with the Techno Legion? Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Leave my pages aloneCommisar Wadders (talk) 19:33, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Braxis sector Just curious if you are about to build that Braxis sector, I've already put it "next/clos to" Trail of Saint Seren, not that I'd used it any other way, just saying that if you are writing something more complex, I have a sector quite near it, so... inform me and we might come up with some more elaborate things. RemosPendragon (talk) 07:29, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Red Crusaders Artwork